He Gets That From Me
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Sam realizes that her son is truly the product of her.


Title: He Gets That From Me

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Season: Future

Summary: Sam realizes that her son is truly the product of her.

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I don't own the rights to _"He Gets That From Me"_ sung by Reba McEntire either. I do own the plot and all of the original characters in it.

Author's Note: I saw the video and came up with this idea! Also today is my one year anniversary of posting fiction! YAY!

* * *

Samantha Carter sat in her kitchen sipping her coffee. She yawned as she watched the snowfall outside; it was another cold winter morning.

The quiet that had filled the household suddenly disappeared as a rather tall, blond twelve-year-old boy walked into the kitchen, and on his heels was a large chocolate lab. Sam smiled, as the boy didn't even bother to say good morning, he just walked over to his cereal and poured himself a bowl. He joined Sam at the table and ate his cereal as she watched him.

_His early mornin' attitude_

_You have to drag him out of bed_

_Only Frosted Flakes will do_

_He gets that from me_

_Yeah, he gets that from me_

* * *

Sam sat at a stoplight and glanced over at the boy next to her. He smiled and asked if they were still going to see a film that week. Sam smiled as they talked, the sun began to break through the clouds and a ray of sunshine hit her son.

_His curly hair and his knobby knees_

_The way the sun brings those freckles out_

_Talk and talk, never miss a beat_

_Yeah, he gets that from me_

_He gets that from me_

* * *

The boy played with a hockey puck nervously as Sam drove. He pet the dog before going back to playing with the puck. Sam smiled before asking the boy how school was going; he grinned at her and began explaining what was going on.

Sam made the last turn and drove down the quiet road as she and the boy joked.

_He looks at me with those big brown eyes_

_He's got me in the palm of his hands_

_And I swear sometimes_

_It's like you're here again_

_He smiles that little crooked smile_

_There's no denying he's your child_

_Without him I don't know what I'd do_

_He gets that from you_

_Oh, he gets that from you_

* * *

As the car descended into silence again Sam found herself looking out her window at the beautiful yet haunting landscape around them. It was beautiful because of the lake, the trees the very energy that the place possessed, and the memories it held for her. Haunting because of what had joined the landscape recently, and the memories it held for her.

_How he loves your old guitar_

_Yeah, he's taught himself to play_

_He melts my heart_

_Tell me he loves me everyday_

_And cracks a joke at the perfect time_

_Makes me laugh when I want to cry_

_That boy is everything to me_

_He gets that from you_

_He gets that from you_

Sam, the boy and the dog climbed out of the can and walked over a snow bank. Sam had her arm around the boy's shoulder as they headed to their destined spot. Even the usually happy dog walked slowly staying at the boy's side, as if she knew where they were.

Sam finally stopped and the boy walked forward to dust the last pieces of snow from the polished obsidian marble top. He touched the inscription on the stone and turned back to look at Sam who slowly walked up and knelt before the etched stone, running her fingers across the words as the boy distracted himself by tossing his puck a few feet making the dog go and retrieve it.

Sam took her moment to mutter something to the stone, "Last night I heard him pray, 'Lord, help me and Mama make it through; And tell Daddy we'll be okay', he said he sure misses you. He sure misses you. He really misses you. He gets that from me."

Sam quickly wiped a tear from her eye as the boy's laughter caught her attention. She looked over to find the dog was playing with the boy, trying to catch snowballs in her mouth.

Sam laughed, took one last look at the stone before walking over to join her son, "Jack, what do you think about some hot chocolate?"

The boy looked up and smiled at his mom, "That sounds good."

"Okay then!" Sam grinned, "Get Dorothy in the car and we'll be off."

Jack called the dog and headed over to the car as Sam stole one last glance at the stone before joining her son.

The obsidian marble read:

In loving memory of

Jonathan Scott O'Neill

Loving husband to Samantha

Loving father to Jackson

Ret. U.S. Air Force General

* * *

After Thought: So what did you think? Pretty dramatic. Well please review and be nice it's my anniversary!


End file.
